Famous vs Werewolf - The Aftermath
by BlackAmber1331
Summary: The Novelette Sequel to "Famous vs Werewolf"! You have to read it first!
1. Chapter 1

**Information that is crucial to understand this book!**

**- This book is a Novelette of Famous vs. Werewolf, so read that first**

**- This is set about five years after the Marauders graduated form Hogwarts**

**- Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew) did not join the death eaters, instead, Voldemort killed him.**

**- The Potter family are alive and well, James and Lily just had their first child, Harry.**

**- Padfoot (Sirius Black) never goes to Azkaban**

**- The Marauders, except for Prongs and his family, live in Angel's mansion.**

**- Angel's mansion is in Godric's Hollow, just down the street from the Potter house.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raine's POV**

It had been a full five years since the Marauders had graduated, and I have never looked back on my decision to grow older with my friends. I sighed contently and snuggled closer to Remus- whom I was lying on under the covers.

"Good morning, love" he whispered in my ear. I shivered and kissed his collarbone. Remus chuckled and nuzzled his head in my messy hair.

A few hours later our utopia was disturbed by a 22 year old Padfoot swinging open the door.

"Ah, ha!" he pointed at us, relaxed and fully awake on the bed.

"Yes, Padfoot?" both Moony and I asked at the same time before all three of us burst out laughing.

"W-well, Prongs, Lily-flower and Harry invited us to go to the beach today." Padfoot chuckled.

I was surprised, but Moony seemed to know what was going on.

"Is everything set up?" Remus asked

"Yep, and I'm officially Harry's Godfather today!"

I smiled and got out of bed, clad in a tank top and short shorts- and hugged Padfoot.

"Aww! I'm so happy for you!"

Padfoot and Moony chuckled.

"Angel, are you alright? Your hug was really… weak!"

I froze slightly then laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

They shrugged it off and I left to take a shower and get ready.

Today was the day I would tell Moony about my big secret- he was going to be a father.

**Remus' POV**

Raine left the room and I let out a huge breath.

"Is everything ready Moony?" Padfoot whispered

"Yeh." I whimpered; I was so nervous.

"Show me the ring"

I walked to my closet and dug to the back, pulling out a red velvet box. I opened it and showed Padfoot, who whistled.

"Wow, Moony."

I smiled and quickly got changed into my swimming trunks- like Padfoot was. I put the box in a backpack with food in it.

Angel walked into our room and wrapped her arms around my waist. I groaned and looked at the floor.

"See you too there." Padfoot wiggled his eyebrows before disapparating.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Angel.

"If you don't put something on or go to the beach, I'll take you here and now." I growled playfully.

She laughed lightly.

"Then let's go!"

Angel disapparated, with me a few seconds behind her, grabbing the backpack.

Today was the day I asked Raine to marry me.

**Raine's POV**

I got to the secluded beach the Marauders claimed as their own and grinned as I saw Prongs and his new family.

"Prongsy!" I yelled. Prongs looked up and ran to me, picking me up and swinging me around. I laughed but told him not to do that again. He chuckled and messed up my hair.

I walked with him and greeted Lily- giving her a hug before kissing Harry on the forehead. I straightened up and sat down as Moony arrived.

"Hey! Let's go swimming! We're at a beach for Merlin's sake!" Padfoot wined

I laughed and got up, dragging Moony with me. I held Remus' hand and ran to the water- jumping in.

"Yeah Angel, pull me in, why don't ya?" Moony joked. I laughed and kissed him, his arms around my waist. I could hear the clicks of cameras- and joking coming from Prongs and Padfoot at our expense.

**Hours later…**

We had eaten and were packing up when Moony took a deep breath and rummaged through the backpack he brought. I paid him no attention and continued to watch the sunset.

"Hey, Angel, look this way and say hi." Prongs told me- holding a muggle video camera. I rolled my eyes and grinned, waving to the camera.

All of the people at the picnic had seemed to turn their attention to me, as Remus walked up to me and tucked a loose strand of hair out of my face.

He took a deep breath and knelt down, bringing a red velvet box out from behind his back. I gasped and stared at him and he gave me a crooked smile.

"My Angel, we met on the Hogwarts Express twelve years ago and there was instantly no gravity holding me down to the Earth- it was just you. And over the years we've gone through so many things together, and yet we are still closer than anyone can imagine. As my imprint, you taught me the meaning of love- and I will forever be in your debt for it."

I sniffled, hands covering my face, and my eyes filled to the brim with tears just waiting to overflow.

"Raine Midnight, I love you; and I have one question to ask. Will you give me the honour of becoming Raine Lupin, and my wife?"

He opened the box and I saw the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen.

I let out a strangled "Yes! Of course I'll marry you Remus!" as tears poured out of my eyes. He grinned and slipped the ring on my finger. Remus stood up and pulled me into his chest, crushing his lips against mine.

"AWW!" I could hear everyone else cooing at us, but I didn't care. Remus was my everything, and now he was about to find out that he would soon have to share me.

I pulled away and looked Remus in the eyes, smiling. He smiled back and wiped away my tears of happiness.

"Remus," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear me. "I have something to tell you."

His face stayed smiling, though I could see dread in his eyes.

"Go on." he said back, my face in his hands.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

"OH MY GOD RAINE! OH MY GOD!" Lily screamed

"Good job Moony!" Padfoot yelled

"Congrats you two!" Prongs yelled, wrapping an arm around his wife- who was holding Harry.

Remus breathed out, his eyes showing pure happiness.

"I'm... a dad?" he whispered

I smiled and nodded, taking off the appearance spell to show my baby-bump. I smiled again and gently grabbed Remus' hands, placing them gently on my belly in time for him to feel the baby kick.

Remus choked back a sob and fell to his knees, head at my belly.

"Hello, little one. It's daddy. Daddy's here. He's here" he cooed


	3. Chapter 3

**Eight Months Later**

**Raine's POV**

I took a shaky breath, then allowed myself to think of what I was doing. I was marrying Remus. My Remus.

**Third Person's POV**

The garden was ready, the guests seated and happy. The out-door wedding was starting.

**Remus' POV**

I stood at the alter, my heart beating a hundred miles an hour. My face slid into a relieved smile when the wedding march started, and Narcissa, Alice and Molly walked down the isle, one by one- Raine chose them to be bridesmaids. Lily walked in last, holding hands with Raine's six year old cousin- the flower girl.

I looked behind me and bit my lip, Frank, Arthur and Regulus nodding encouragingly at me- while my best man, Padfoot grinned and winked. I chuckled and looked to the isle, as Raine walked up, Prongs holding her arm gently- both grinning. I dragged a breath out... she was breathtaking.

It seemed like forever before they reached me at the alter, Prongs kissing Raine on the cheek before placing her hand in mine, joining the other groomsmen behind me.

I smiled again at her, getting lost in her eyes again.

"You look stunning, love" I whispered to her.

"Not to bad yourself" she giggled quietly.

We both looked at the priest as he started the ceremony.

"Now, we will have the vows; which I believe you both wrote yourselves." the priest nodded to me.

I turned to the congregation and smiled as Lily (carrying Harry) and James walked to us, little Harry holding a large red pillow with the rings on it. I picked up Raine's gently and grabbed her hand.

"I Remus, choose you Raine as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Raine: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

I slipped the ring on her finger and brushed a tear off her cheek. Raine picked up my ring and cleared her throat, speaking her vow loud and clear.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Remus, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

Everyone sighed or awwed.

"I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Remus Lupin. You may kiss the bride." the priest smiled and closed his hymn book.

I grinned and swept Raine into my arms, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up bridal style as everyone started clapping. I spun Raine around a few times before setting her on her feet; people coming to congratulate us.

"I love you, Raine Lupin." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Remus" she smiled.

I kissed her again, then pulled away to talk to the guests.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remus' POV**

Married. I was married, to Raine, my imprint. My beautiful imprint.

We were sitting next to each other on a muggle plane on the way to Singapore for our Honeymoon, though not too much could happen since Raine is nine months pregnant now. We didn't know whether it was a boy or girl yet, though we all did know that Lily and James Potter would be the godparents.

There was rumbling outside and a flash of light, I shifted in my seat and pulled my sleeping wife closer to my side. Suddenly I felt weightless, and the muggles started screaming.

"Remus!" Raine yelled, having just woke up. "What do we do?!"

She looked genuinely scared. I took out my wand and buckled both our seat belts, curling my body around my wife's temporarily fragile one.

The plane went down.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The muggles weren't moving. I unbuckled our seat belts and stood, Raine behind my outstretched wand. She quickly took hers out.

"Imperimenta!" a scream came from my right.

I deflected the spell wordlessly as more and more spells were thrown at the two of us.

We heard crackling laughter, belonging to Bellatrix. I gulped, we were surrounded by Death Eaters. Suddenly more spells were thrown at us. There must have been at least twenty of them. There was only two of us.

"Crucio!" I heard a scream come from Raine, and I turned to catch her fall- only to be hit with a body-binding curse. I yelled out for Raine to dissapperate, but it was too late as Lucious Malfoy grabbed her by the arm and dissapperated.

"RAINE!"

**Raine's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I was in the middle of a pure white room, a mirror the size of a wall in front of me. I was tied to a simple wooden chair by my hands and feet.

I took a few deep, calming breaths and looked at my budging stomach. I bit my lip and wiggled my hands a little bit, only to find they couldn't move much.

The sound of a door opening behind me caused me to look into the mirror, my eyes immediately snapping to the reflection of Him.

Voldemort.

I convulsed once again as I was cursed, Voldemort's laughing drowned out by my screams of agony. As far as I could tell, it was the second day of my capture.

He paused for a moment, thinking. I panted, sweating buckets from the torture.

"I wonder. Will the Order be more enraged if they found you dead, or alive?" he whispered hoarsely.

I continued to breathe deeply, before spitting the blood from my mouth onto the floor in front of him.

"Hm." he smiled a grotesque grin.

Five days later, I sat in the same chair- sobbing. Voldemort had left Bellatrix in charge of myinterrogation, quickly realising that truth-telling potions didn't work on me. Questions like 'Where is the headquarters for the Order?' and 'Who's part of the Order' had been repeated continuously, but with no response on my part.

The latest addition to my injuries had been added not half an hour ago, and were causing me great discomfort. Bellatrix had used a muggle horror story to her advantage, making me her 'Sally Stitch' doll.

(look it up if you don't know it)

The air whistled as I breathed in through my stitched lips. I shuddered as someone entered the room. I didn't bother lifting my head or opening my eyes the small amount the stitches allowed, I knew who it was.

"It seems, that you are no help to us, Raine." he whispered, his footsteps walking in front of me- there was a rustle of fabric as he pulled out his wand.

There was a crash and yells as people burst into the room, my head shot up and my eyes opened halfway, though closing immediately as the stitching pulled at my eyelids and blood trickled down my cheeks. I let out a muffled scream of pain.

"Raine!" I could hear Remus yell. My head snapped to the source of the sound, hearing collective gasps from the members of the Order.

Voldemort chuckled. "Well then, Raine. We shall finish up here."

I hesitated, but turned back to where his voice was coming from- a muffled scream once again escaping my mouth as the nails drove into various parts of my body moved slightly.

I opened my mouth a slight bit, letting my blood trickle down my chin and down my neck.

"Raine!" Remus yelled as Voldemort raised his wand

"Avada Kadavra!" he yelled, and a blinding green light shot my way.

Everything went dark.

**Third Person's POV**

Remus Lupin was held back by Mad-Eye Moody, screaming and crying as the light left his wife's eyes. James and Sirius rushed to her body, quickly removing the nails in her body and dissapperating to St Mungo's in a feeble attempt to save the child residing in the dead girl's stomach.

Remus collapsed to the floor as Lily comforted him. Once calm, they dissapperated to St Mungo's in time to see the surgeons pull out a crying, wiggling mass from Raine's body.

It was carted away to be cleaned and measured. Remus sat down on a chair next to his deceased wife's body. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he grabbed onto her hand and squeezed, as if it would bring her back.

Crying pierced the silence as a nurse briskly walked in, holding a bundle in white sheets before holding it out to Remus.

"It's a miracle she survived."

He looked up. "She?"

The nurse smiled and nodded, leaving the two alone with Raine's corpse. Remus stared at the little baby in his arms, his finger wrapped in one of her little hands. He let out a shaky smile- which was returned by a dazzling one, one with two pinpricks sticking out of her top gum. _Half Vampire..._

"Jasmine Daniella Lupin. My little princess." Remus cooed to his daughter- and his only reminder of his late wife.

Remus stood, kissing his wife's forehead and walking out of the room- dissapperating back to HQ with his daughter.

**The Next Day**

The funeral was simple, that way Raine would have wanted it. The entire Order was there, professors and colleagues from Hogwarts attended too. There were endless tears from all, even James and Sirius forgot about being 'manly' and bawled as Raine's body was lowered into the grave.

Remus knelt by the grave in the pouring rain, everyone had left hours ago after he requested to be alone. Jasmine was at the Potter's house playing with her god-brother, Harry; and Sirius was there too. But Remus couldn't bring himself to go. He would bring down their already sombre moods.

But, who wouldn't?

His wife was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Week Later**

**Remus' POV**

It had been a week since Raine had died, and I was starting to get the whole 'father' thing, with lots of help from Prongs and Lily. It was a Friday night, and I was in Raine and I's mansion with Prongs, Lilyflower, Harry and Padfoot. I gave a tiny smile as my little Jazzy (Jasmine's nick-name) cooed and grabbed at by hair; giggling.

In the background I could hear everyone else talking, but my baby girl had my full attention.

"Who's my beautiful girl?" I cooed at her

My head shot up as the doorbell rang, Jazzy's grip on my hair yanking it painfully. I stood up and passed Jazzy to Padfoot, she immediately grabbed onto his collar-length hair, pulling it and giggling.

I walked to the door, taking off the extra security before opening the door.

"He-" I choked on my words when I looked at the face of my visitor...

**One Hour Before...**

**Raine's POV**

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, my head hitting something hard. I screamed in panic.

"WHERE AM I?!"

I screamed as loud as I could, moving around violently before tears of blood poured down my face. I took a few shaky breaths and calmed down.

I relaxed, head on what felt like a pillow, trying to remember what happened.

_Flashback_

_The air whistled as I breathed in through my stitched lips. I shuddered as someone entered the room. I didn't bother lifting my head or opening my eyes the small amount the stitches allowed, I knew who it was._

_"It seems, that you are no help to us, Raine." he whispered, his footsteps walking in front of me- there was a rustle of fabric as he pulled out his wand._

_There was a crash and yells as people burst into the room, my head shot up and my eyes opened halfway, though closing immediately as the stitching pulled at my eyelids and blood trickled down my cheeks. I let out a muffled scream of pain._

_"Raine!" I could hear Remus yell. My head snapped to the source of the sound, hearing collective gasps from the members of the Order._

_Voldemort chuckled. "Well then, Raine. We shall finish up here."_

_I hesitated, but turned back to where his voice was coming from- a muffled scream once again escaping my mouth as the nails drove into various parts of my body moved slightly._

_I opened my mouth a slight bit, letting my blood trickle down my chin and down my neck._

_"Raine!" Remus yelled as Voldemort raised his wand_

_"Avada Kadavra!" he yelled, and a blinding green light shot my way._

_End Flashback_

I whimpered and sobbed, remembering what I went through. I panicked again for a moment, remembering the baby I had been carrying. I patted my stomach, finding it flat. I breathed a sigh of relief- knowing Remus would have buried it with me had it have died.

There was no more air left, but it didn't matter- I didn't need to breathe anyways.

I curled into a ball, still on my back- pushing as hard as I could against the lid of my coffin. Eventually, I grunted and the lid cracked, showering me in dirt. I wiped some dirt out of my eyes and started digging upwards.

It was tiring, but eventually my fingers hit stone- marble. I re-positioned my body and looked up, drawing my hand behind me in a fist and punching through the marble.

The marble cracked in half, and I pushed it to the side, crawling out of my grave. _Oh God, I just crawled out of my own grave... _I felt sick, but stood, looking at the dress I was buried in. I smiled sadly- Remus always knew what I would like. I cleaned myself of dirt and such wandlessly.

I looked around and bit my lip. I turned on the spot and apperated to my mansion. I stood in front of the door, listening to the heart beats in the home. There were six. Everyone was here. I smiled grimly and rung the doorbell.

**Current Time...**

**Remus' POV**

Raine. My dead wife stood in the doorway, in the dress she was buried in. My jaw dropped.

"R-Raine?" I whispered hoarsly- this had to be a joke. A cruel, cruel joke.

She smiled grimly. "You can't kill the living dead, love"

Tears poured down my face as I realised it really was Raine. I swept her into my arms and kissed her passionately. We broke apart panting.

"I love you."

"I love you too; so so much." I whispered.

We stayed in the doorway for a while, just staring at each other.

She grinned. "So when do I get to see the Marauders... and our baby?"

I smiled at her, about to answer when Prongs' voice bellowed out from inside the house.

"Who's at the door Moony?"

I held Raine's hand gently, leading her to the living room, where Prongs saw her- jaw dropping.

Everyone else turned around and stared- unbelieving.

Jazzy looked at her mother and smiled widely from Padfoot's arms- her fangs popping through her lips. She bubbled and held her arms towards her mother, opening and closing her hands in a grabbing gesture.

"Raine?!" everyone gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Raine's POV**

"Hey everyone..." I smiled awkwardly.

"Y-y-you're alive?" Lily stuttered

I smiled again- grimly. "No, I haven't been alive for... um, let's see... eight years?"

They all laughed, relieving the tension. I walked up to Lily and Prongs, hugging them tightly.

"It's good to see you, Raine." Lily whispered to me.

I smiled and turned at Padfoot, who was bouncing Harry on his knee, having passed the little girl to Remus.

I kissed Harry on his forehead and Padfoot on his cheek. I stood up and faced Remus, looking at the little girl in his arms. I gasped, she looked just like Remus and I. My curls, his hair colour, my skin, eyes and fangs. She was perfect.

"Raine Lupin, meet Jasmine Daniella Lupin... our daughter." he said proudly, handing little Jazzy to me. I grinned and let her pull my hair as I cooed at her. I sat down, holding my pride and joy in my arms.

Hours flew by as I explained what had happened, and by the end of the night the Marauders, Lily, Harry and Jazzy were laughing and bonded more than ever.

I decided to give a toast. "To the Original Marauders, and their families; together we make up the New Marauders!"

**SEQUEL INFO:**

**Name: Potter's Malfoy**

**Main Characters: Harry Potter, Valkyrie Skylar Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley**

**Other important characters that will appear: Padfoot, Lily, Prongs, Angel, Moony.**

**Genre: Romance**


End file.
